


少年倾国54

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国54

隔着一层面具的指尖冰凉而柔软，在炎炎的夏日触感很是舒适，却硬生生摸出了我一身鸡皮疙瘩；某种不详的预感油然而生，我看着眼前目光幽谲的萧浓情，不知这厮究竟是在打些什么主意。

半晌也只得不动声色地咽了下口水，仍是谄媚笑着婉拒道：“这个，今日已经放工，小民家中尚有八十老母等我回去供养……”

“费不了你多大功夫的。”

萧浓情说着便站起身，似乎料定我不敢直言拒绝一般，气定神闲地朝那本是贤弟为我精心布置的小屋走去；皇上的大鸟也从树上跳下来亦步亦趋地跟着，而我站在原地深吸一口气后，只得同样抬脚跟了上去。

得了，好大的官威，本大侠倒要看看他能拿我这个手无寸铁的渝州小民如何。

一进屋，萧浓情便将两人身后的那道门落了锁，看得我又是右眼皮一跳；然后将窗也锁得严丝合缝，只燃起了床头的一盏明灯，脱了靴背对着我跪坐在床上，将自己上身的衣物轻柔地解落，转头淡淡地朝我看了过来。

“来帮我抹药。”

“……”

我看着不知何时被他塞到自个儿手上的一罐药膏，下意识皱了皱眉。

这天杀的野鸡美男是想搞些什么把戏，随随便便就能教一个府衙的厨子进自己房里不说，还要另一个大男人帮他在那等私密之处抹药？

我看着他，他也回看着我，一双碧眸满是我看不太真切的情绪；见我不动，又将颈侧乌墨似的的长发挽了挽，更加清楚地暴露出那白皙如瓷的美背来。

我一愣，下一刻便看到在那盏灯明亮的光线下，萧浓情的脊背和腰臀都横亘着不少纵横交错的印记，看得出是曾经受过不小的笞伤，又长出了新的嫩肉。

想到崇少曾经提过的他俩在京中的过往，我心口蓦地一紧，站在原地憋了半晌，也只得认命般坐到他身后，旋开药罐沾了些里面的物事，闭着眼睛就覆上了他的脊背。

触感并没有想象中的凹凸不平，仍像三年前那般光滑柔腻，摸起来似乎还坚实了许多，看来这西域的生肌膏确有几分不错的效用，也不知还能否帮他恢复如初；这么一副京城少女们魂牵梦萦的冰肌玉骨，皇上倒也真狠得下心去打。

我暂且停下自己乱七八糟的念头，只中规中矩地给他涂着，想着赶紧结束了好逃跑，却看到眼前的萧浓情微微扭动着身子，始终在轻声指点着我的动作：

“上面一点……对……再往左些……按重一点……嗯……”

眼下气氛暧昧异常，我忍不住睁开双眼，只见他被我沾满药膏的掌心摸得轻声哼哼着，那说不出是慵懒是妩媚的尾音仿佛带着刻意的引诱，教我在略有些心旌神摇的同时，竟有把无名火烧到了头顶。

随随便便就能在一个厨子面前暴露出自己这般撩人的姿态来，莫非这萧浓情并非像本侯以为的那般守身如玉，而是这三年来都在夜夜笙歌不成？

我嘴角一咧，下手便不由得重了许多；他耐不住一声呻吟，转过头来幽怨地看了我一眼。

那眼神我委实再熟悉不过，确乎是他在床笫间才会有的风情。我顺着他诱人的腰线低头看去，见那圆翘的双臀虽然布着些伤痕，却依旧水润饱满；而那幽密的臀缝间曾经容纳过我无数回的地处也正微微翕合着，难耐无比地在我面前轻轻扭动。

眼见脊背上已是涂抹得差不多，我犹豫着停下动作，却听得萧浓情又道：

“往下一点，下面还都没有涂到。”

我便掌心下滑，停留在他腰与臀之间缓缓按摩着，见他似乎没有反感的意思，终于心一横，大手径直探到他的里裤，包裹住了整瓣丰满的屁股。

看到萧浓情细细地拧了眉，表情竟似有些享受，我又忿忿起来，干脆另一手也挖了药膏，双手抓住那还在引诱我的屁股便大力揉搓起来。

“嗯嗯……好痒……”

我将自己小腹的欲火强压下去，一边揉他的屁股，一边凉凉道：“钦差大人哪里痒？小民这就帮您挠挠。”

萧浓情被我揉得神色迷离，身子早就整个软倒在了我的怀里，闻言更是在我耳边轻呵了口气，若有似无地提起双臀，轻蹭着我那已有了些反应的胯下。

“里面痒。”

……

汗水细密地从鼻尖冒出来，我身躯微颤，径直探了一指没入眼下粉红的菊穴，看着那被药膏润泽的褶皱在指尖绽放开来，一寸寸将我含了进去。

指尖贴着他滚烫的肉壁，湿腻地抽送进出着，很快摸索到了萧浓情最中意的销魂地。眼见他香汗淋漓，整个人都醉酒般软倒在我身上，我一手仍是在他下身肆虐着，另一手则抬起他的下巴，探进了那热润的口腔。

我在他的唇间搅弄着，感受到那灵活的小舌会意地缠上我的指腹，便望着他恶声恶气道：“还痒么？”

“……痒。”萧浓情仰起头来吻住我，在交缠的唇舌间喃喃道，“要更粗的，更硬的。”

话音未落，我忍无可忍地解开裤头，就这么按着他的双肩顶了进去。

萧浓情闷哼一声，我也微微皱了眉。

……

紧，太紧了，哪怕事先已经用手指开拓过，三年未曾有人造访过的地处也实在紧得寸步难行；感受到那一丝温热已经流上我的大腿，我心慌地便想抽出来，却被他制住了动作。

“晟鸣……”

他可怜兮兮似的唤我，手在我的鬓角和下颚不停地摩挲，似乎想要找到这张面具的切口；而我见状也自暴自弃地别过脸去，干脆地扯下这一张薄薄的面皮，起身将他压到软榻的正中，分开那柔软的臀瓣便横冲直撞起来。

疼痛过后，久旱逢甘霖的身子反应也极是热烈，萧浓情碧眸失神地紧绷着身子，雪白的双腿早已兴奋地夹紧了我的腰，仍像三年前那般不知羞耻地舒爽地高声呻吟。

“晟鸣！啊啊嗯……就是那里！快啊！再重一点，我不怕疼！晟鸣！！”

这震耳欲聋的叫床声委实有些煞风景，我停下动作，羞愤地警告道：

“给我小声点！”

他唔唔地闭了嘴，主动抱好自己的大腿方便我抽送，又见我似乎没有跟他亲吻的意思，便凑过来用那湿滑的舌尖不住地舔着我的脸颊，直舔得我一哆嗦，仍是埋在他体内的阳物膨胀得更大了些。

萧浓情大叫一声，那高耸的肉茎便微颤着泄出来，射上了我的小腹。

我见状拔出自己还坚硬的物事，在他那柔嫩的大腿根摩擦了两下后，又从后面冲了进去。

“唔嗯……晟鸣……”

我泄愤似的衔着他的后颈，像只真正的野兽一般伏在自己的雌兽身上耸动腰身，只恨不得就这么和他肉体交缠着死在这里算了，也省得去想明日该如何收场。

此时此刻我根本懒得关心他究竟是怎么认出我来的，此时又是否在盘算着扔将我带回京做他一辈子的禁脔，本就不算淡薄的两人经历了三年的荤戒，早已被欲望逼红了眼，只是拼命地从对方的身子寻求满足，根本再也无暇顾及其他。

眼见他又忍不住呻吟出声，我便伸手捂住他的嘴，手指仍是捏住那红嫩的舌头把玩，而他也细细地舔舐着我的指腹和指缝，淫靡的湿热很快逼得我精关失守，双腿颤抖着尽数射在了紧裹着我的体腔。

萧浓情蓦地扬起头，青丝早就黏腻地垂下来，痛苦又愉悦的表情看得我再度起了火；于是抱着他下了床，让他双手撑在墙边站好，一袭轻透的薄衫仍是欲遮未遮地挂在身上，而我则全身赤裸地扣着他的腰冲撞，眼底只剩下那贪婪吞吃着自己的肉穴。

一时间室内只剩下肉体拍打的煽情水声，萧浓情又泄了两次，似乎十分惊异于我这次惊人的体力，因为我从始至终都没落过下风，头一回将他操干得全无反抗之力，最后被我压在毯上射进早已湿漉绵软的深处时，甚至还发出了低泣般的求饶声。

……  
……

夜半我躺在床榻间浅浅地睡着，感到眼前睡着的人似乎始终在凝视着我，手试探着轻抚在我的脸颊，却又被我不耐烦地打了开来，翻了个身背对着他，模糊道：

“自己去洗。本大爷现在浪人一个，可不伺候你了。”

身边的人沉默了一会儿，似乎轻笑了一声，收回手来不再言语；然后我便感到自己被抱了起来，颇有些步伐不稳地朝这府衙中的浴堂走去。

半梦半醒间我睁开眼，发觉已经被擦洗干净的自己正在浴池中泡着，而萧浓情正背对着我清理腿间的痕迹。汩汩白浊从那被纤指撑开的红艳穴口中流出来，顺着大腿煽情无比地蜿蜒而下，看得我呼吸一窒，赶忙又闭上了眼。

他这会儿似乎养足了精神，见我已经泡得差不多，便下了浴池想要将我抱出来；目光不知低垂着落到了哪处，忽然变得意味深长起来。

感受到自己有些抬头的下身又落入一个柔软的包裹，我慌忙睁开眼睛，将已经使用过度的小兄弟从他的魔爪中拯救出来，一言不发地起身出了浴池，披着亵衣七拐八拐地冲进崇少为我收拾的第二间小屋，嘭地一声关上门，这才擦了擦鬓角的细汗。

想了想又转头落下两道锁，仔仔细细地捍死窗户，确认萧浓情那厮决计进不来后，终于松了口气，疲惫地倒在榻上睡去了。

……

哪知清晨我又在胯下淫靡的湿热中醒来，看了看不远处已经被敲开的门锁，又看向埋头在我小腹间专注舔舐的萧浓情，捂住脸痛苦地呻吟了一声。

我伸手推他，他却极有技巧地深嘬了一下顶端的泉口，下一刻便吸得我双腿发软，根本抗拒不了这唇舌带来的快感。

在他口中泄了一回后，我强撑着坐起来，恼怒道：“你放开我！”

“不放。”萧浓情干脆地拒绝，又将自己赤裸的身子靠上来，眨着一双碧眸幽声道，“晟鸣……摸摸我……”

他不由分说地拉着我的手去摸自己的腰身和胸膛，漂亮的乳头在我指间硬起来，与我相接的下身早已湿腻不堪。

“萧浓情，你就这么欠操？”我咬牙切齿地看着他道。

萧浓情热烈地吻过来，还有些微腥的红舌吻得缠绵，蛊惑般看着我道：“只给你操，只有你能操。”

“……”

我憋了半晌，终究还是泄气般扑向眼前仍在卖弄风情的某人，恶狠狠地贯穿了他。

……

也不知究竟在这褊狭的小屋中做了多少回，终于再度战胜这只索求无度的野鸡美男时，已经是第二日的傍晚。

我回头看了一眼枕在榻上睡得正香的萧浓情，双脚虚软地打开门，慢吞吞地走到了廊下。

只听得府衙内寂静无声，所有侍人都主动避开了这里十丈外；而崇少正顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈站在院中，朝我露出了一个惨淡的笑容。


End file.
